


How I Long for Things to be Restored

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic OC, Autistic Youngling, Cultural Identity, Family, Fluff, Fluff with a little bit of teen angst, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mirialan Character, Non-Binary OC, Non-Binary Youngling, Non-binary character, SW POC Week 2020, SWPOCWeek 2020, Star Wars POC Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Pova’s expression became frustrated in a way only an eleven-year-old’s could, and they stood up only to storm over to their bed and pick up the headscarf.  Nonetheless, they folded the fabric neatly and set it in a drawer that contained a stack of similar folded squares.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Jedi Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Original Non-Binary Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Original Youngling Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Youngling Character(s)
Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	How I Long for Things to be Restored

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars POC Week 2020 (part 2!).
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Muslim. I have been researching and have had a great deal of help and patience from Ayat over at [royalhandmaidens on tumblr](https://royalhandmaidens.tumblr.com/), but that doesn't mean I know everything I need to in order to make this the best story possible. I've done my best to be respectful while also staying true to Pova's sensory sensitivities and the history of these characters, and if anyone has any suggestions for how to be even more respectful and understanding, please feel free to leave them in the comments. (I'll be leaving this same note in the endnotes.)
> 
> Week 1, Day 2, Prompt: Cultural Identity
> 
> Title is from [Dad's Song by Set it Off](https://open.spotify.com/track/0C9BECnY8hcxLFaEm70R32?si=vfyo91VMQnutRWsLvgzoBQ).

Pova tossed their headscarf unceremoniously onto their bed and slumped against the wall.

Obi-Wan followed them into the room a second later. “Are we going to talk about this?” he asked, and his gentle voice had an edge to it. His arms crossed in front of his chest, and his lips folded down in a frown.

 _It itches!_ Pova signed again. _I don’t like it._

Obi-Wan groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. Raising an eleven-year-old was surprisingly difficult the second time around, and he was suddenly and almost uncomfortably glad that the Larses wouldn’t let him near Luke. At least he wouldn’t have to do this a third time. “Will you please put it away nicely, then?” he asked, trying desperately to keep the sigh out of his voice.

Pova’s expression became frustrated in a way only an eleven-year-old’s could, and they stood up only to storm over to their bed and pick up the headscarf. Nonetheless, they folded the fabric neatly and set it in a drawer that contained a stack of similar folded squares.

Pova and Obi-Wan didn’t talk much the rest of the day.

:::

Pova tossed their headscarf unceremoniously onto their bed and slumped against the wall.

“Kid,” Cody began, loitering in the doorway, “why are you and Obi-Wan fighting?”

Cody could hardly even understand Pova, so they said nothing, only giving him a glare.

“Well, I’ll be in the living room if you need me. Obi-Wan says to put it away nicely, though.” Cody watched Pova fold up the piece of fabric and set it in the drawer. “Thanks, kid.”

:::

Pova folded their headscarf and slammed the drawer closed before slumping against the wall.

“Thank you for putting it away,” Obi-Wan sighed, “but please don’t slam things.”

 _Why not?_ Pova signed, but they knew they were just being contrary. They flicked their thumb out from beneath their chin with more aggression than was strictly necessary, and then crossed their arms to glare at Obi-Wan, the way Cody always did right before Obi-Wan caved.

“Well, for one thing, I can’t afford to buy you a new dresser if you break it.” Obi-Wan’s tone was starting to get that edge to it. “I don’t understand why you have such qualms about the headscarf. Please just talk to me.”

Pova kept their silent glare for five minutes, shoulders against the wall, unmoving.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, little one.” He turned away, tired--thirteen-year-olds were much more work than eleven-year-olds, and he was sure Pova was giving him more grey hairs with this behavior than Anakin or the war ever had.

:::

“I want to show you something.”

Pova raised an eyebrow and looked up over the edge of their book, one of the real flimsi ones that Obi-Wan had managed to purchase from the antiques dealer in town.

Obi-Wan smiled, because Pova wasn’t ignoring him anymore, and sat next to the little Mirialan, datapad in hand.

On the screen was a pair of people with green skin and geometric markings on their faces, wearing dark clothing. Each of them wore a head-covering. The smaller of the pair had a hooded style that seemed to be connected to a short cape, two-toned with an irregular pattern. She was tucked under the arm of the taller, whose head-covering was folded in such a way that it stood tall and broad over her head. Pova had a sudden itch to learn how to do that.

They did not laugh at the irony of itching to learn how to do something that would just make their scalp crawl, but it was a close thing.

Both of them smiled in the direction of the camera, expressions warm and happy and good. Pova realized they recognized these two from the Temple. They had never been formally introduced that Pova remembered, what with the war on, but Pova knew those faces.

Pova set their book down to sign up at Obi-Wan. _Who are they?_

Obi-Wan’s expression turned reminiscent, somewhere between melancholy and happy. “This,” he said, pointing to the taller woman, “was Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. She was a dear friend of mine; we grew up together. And this,” he continued, and pointed at the smaller one, “was Barriss Offee. She was Luminara’s Padawan at the time this was taken. It was customary for Mirialans to take each other on as Padawans, so Luminara taught Barriss at the same time that I taught--” he cut off, coughed, the sound sad and choked and aching in Pova’s heart.

Pova nodded, thoughtful, and tried to send a flash of reassurance through their still-growing Force bond. They pointed to the head-coverings Luminara and Barriss wore.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, his voice thick with something. “Head-coverings like these are common for Mirialans. It is a cultural tradition. Luminara explained that it was an outward expression of modesty, and of cultural identity. According to some--although this is somewhat disputed--you Mirialans also have more sensory receptors under your skin than most humanoid species do. Dressing modestly is also a way to protect your senses. Luminara never told me whether that was true or not; I don’t think I ever asked.”

Pova considered curling up next to their father, but instead chose to stand, abruptly, almost startling Obi-Wan. They went to their room and gently opened the drawer containing a dozen or so headscarves Obi-Wan had purchased for them over the years. They grabbed the one at the top, because it was the softest--still itchy, but the softest. Obi-Wan had really tried, had made an effort to connect them to their culture and they had fought him every step of the way.

Obi-Wan was halfway down the hall when Pova left their room. “Are you alright, little one?” he asked, gentle as anything, all hints of his earlier hurt gone.

Pova held up the headscarf before wrapping it, carefully, around their head, leaving their hands free to sign. _It itches. I can’t wear it all the time. But thank you for teaching me._ They gave a little, regretful smirk. _Sorry I was mad about it before._

Obi-Wan smiled. It was soft and warm, and he held his arms out just a little to the sides.

Pova leaned into the embrace.

“I only wish Luminara or Barriss could teach you, my little one. You deserve to learn from people who know more.”

Pova pulled back. _You’re doing your best._ And then, _I love you, Papa._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Muslim. I have been researching and have had a great deal of help and patience from Ayat over at [royalhandmaidens on tumblr](https://royalhandmaidens.tumblr.com/), but that doesn't mean I know everything I need to in order to make this the best story possible. I've done my best to be respectful while also staying true to Pova's sensory sensitivities and the history of these characters, and if anyone has any suggestions for how to be even more respectful and understanding, please feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> Happy Star Wars POC Week! If you'd like to learn more, check out [milliusprime](https://milliusprime.tumblr.com/) or [shadesofstarwars](https://shadesofstarwars.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
